Hello world!
by HeirofSlytherin45
Summary: Leonardo Watch is having a day full of happenings. He happened to be at his usual diner, he happened to be talking with his usual counter host. And he just happened to get his camera stolen by a thief monkey. And then he happened to run into Zapp Renfro, well how lucky can you be? Pairing: Klaus x Leonardo.
1. chapter 1

**AN: sorry for spelling mistakes. This is a Klaus x Leonardo. It will follow the plot from kekkai sensen, but I will change some of it so** **that Klaus and Leo can be together. DON'T COME COMPLAINING, IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI THE GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THIS STORY!!!**

 **though if you don't have anything against yaoi, then enjoy the story. :-)**

Leonardo's P.O.V

I was running down the street chasing a monkey who had stolen my camera. Suddenly a bombe? Were thrown at the wall beside me, and I was blown away onto the middle of the street when I had just sat up on my knees, a guy planted his food harshly in my face.

"Thanks for blowing me off you freaking noob. The name's Zapp Renfro. You know the guy you were supposed to meet. But I guess you were to busy with nearly getting killed in the middle of the street to show up to show up at the check point." The man had white hair and tanned skin.

"The next time you need someone to pick you up, you just call your mommy, okay Landis." "I think you're confused-" "WHAT.-" "I'M SORRY YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING." "You're kinda off a pansy huh. You sure you got the balls to work for Libra?"

My name is Leonardo Watch. "Libra." It's not Landis, but I guess I just blend right in to this god forsaken city.

~Several hours earlier.~

"I know you're sick of me hearing me say this, but you gotta call your sister or at least write her a letter you know." "Yeah, it's just-" "it's just nothing. There's no excuse for it."

Vivian poured more coffee in my cup. "Oh thank you." "You're family's always gonna worry about you, even when there's nothing to worry about. Am I right?" "Hahahaha. Absolutely." "You've been coming in here for a while now, so you wanna tell me your story, I mean what are you doing in this city all on your own. Sightseeing, here for work?"

"Well, you could say it's for work. You see I'm an inspiring foto journalist, I'm here to train." My stomach growled, I put my camera back on the table and took a mouthful of coffee. "And this is the city you chose. Cause it looks like the only thing you training yourself to do is starve to death. You are a weird guy." I picked my camera up from the table. "You think so?" I turned it on. "I always thought I was normal." I said as I looked at some pictures I've had taken. "You do realise we don't offer free coffee refill as an alternative to order our food." "I wish I could." I looked at some pictures of my parents and sister, when a burger was placed in front of me. "Uh-" "yeah it's not for free, you can wash dishes afterward." "But I- no I couldn't- I mean, I don't deserve it."

"Oh c'mon don't give me all that, feeling sorry for yourself ain't the same thing as being humble. Besides we still make your daily coffee money to pay the bills around here." "Hahahaha. Thank you very much really." My hair suddenly began to blow like their was a breeze, and the next thing I know, is that I see a monkey stealing my camera.

"HEY STOP THAT MONKEY." I run out of the diner and started running after the monkey.

And that was the start, that day was just a string of happenings. I happened to be at my usual diner, just happening to have a chat with my usual counter host. And then happen to fall victim to a thief monkey. And only then did I happen to get caught in the middle of some psychopath who was robbing the bank. And after I happened to get sent flying across the street.

"Thanks for blowing me off you freaking noob. The name's Zapp Renfro, you know the guy you were supposed to meet. But I guess you were to busy with nearly getting killed." I happened to find to find the reason I came here, and the people I have been searching for this whole entire time. Libra.

~Present time~

"People used to be to scared of the city to step a foot in it. Now it's teeming with scum, vicious criminals, terrorists, big business, religious factions, mafia, refugees and intelligent agencies from every country. It's a kinda place we're folks likes to go to set their sights on universal domination. And our job is to put our lives on the line against these dickheads, so we don't need anyone slowing us down Johnny." Zapp said as we were walking.

The more he talked the more I knew I were headed to the right place to find the truth.

We walked into an alleyway and at the end of that alleyway there was a door. We went into an elevator. "Hang in there sis."

When the elevator stopped and Zapp opened the door it was like a breeze hit me, and when I turned to my head a deep voice spoke.

"Welcome. You must be our new colleague, glad to have you onboard." The man who spoke had red hair and green eyes and was very tall. "As you might have guessed I'm Klaus Von Reinherz, and this is Chain Sumeragi. It's a pleasure to meet you Johnny Landis." "Wait Johnny Landis, but that can't be him. After all Landis just died." I started sweating.

"How could you confuse him with Landis." "Hey even the chief got those two mixed up alright." Zapp said. "You leave the chief out of this, this is your mistake."

"Oh is it, you're a mistake." "Just die." "Why did you lie to me your weasel."

"I'm sorry." I was kneeling/lying on the ground, with the monkey beside me.

"But I need you help. There's something I need to know, and you're my only hope. You guys know everything about the alter world, so I'm sure you can help me." The television turned on, and I saw the same guy who exploded the bombs.

"The male's finally been apprehended and is being taken away by the police." "Huh."

"It's about that hold up from earlier. Looks like they caught the guy."

"Roar." Suddenly something blue came out of the mans back, and a monster like thing appeared from that blue, it lashed out at the camera man, so he fell backwards and I could see blood in front of the camera. When the camera hit the ground it was filming the monster slaying all the police men who were there. Then the camera stopped filming.

And the next thing you hear is someone laughing and then a face appeared. He had blonde hair and a metal plate over his eyes. "SURPRISE SURPRISE." "Of course." Zapp said. "Well hello it's been a while, don't tell me you forgot the most sadistic freak of Hellsalems lot, it's me Femt the king of depravity." Femt said. "So how's everyone on doing out there these days, me I'm utterly bored out of my damn mind, AND I HOLD EACH OF YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS. You're all just pigs. You sit around with your mouths open, just waiting for food to fall in!" "This guy pisses me of." Zapp said.

"And so you forced my hand you've given me no choice, but to create my own fun, this is your fault." Suddenly blue light erupted from the monkey. And then the same monster who had just killed those police men came up from the light. It cut some of the roof and one of the walls off. "Oh did you hear that sounds like the game is already begun,

I supposed you wanna know the rules. Simply enough locate the second dimensional gate and destroy it before the demon halves can find one another. The gate will realise the half demon for a nanosecond every few minutes giving you the chance to find, just look for the clear cut reveal this feisty hells buddy bound to leave in their wake. But if the demon halves manage to find each other first and merge into one, oh buddy just thinking about it is utterly terrifying, they may seem bad now, but just you wait. So the bests of luck to you and yours trust humanity me you're gonna need it." The television turned off. "Mr Klaus!" Klaus was lying on the ground, but before I could do anything Zapp grabbed me from behind, and heaved me from the ground. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD, SO YOU'RE WORKING WITH THE KING OF DEPRAVITY HUH." "NO! I'M NOT" "HUH." Zapp were really pissed. "Put the kid down Zapp. Now." It was Klaus's voice. "Just try to use your brain for a moment." Chair said. "Klaus sensed the danger coming and shielded the kid from it." "You did?" Zapp let go of me and I fell to the ground. "Where the hell did that gate come from it must've had been." As soon as Klaus had said that the monkey that had stolen my camera fled. "Hold it monkey." Chain said as she went after it. "So this really was your plan, wasn't it." Zapp had picked me up again and he were shaking me."Stop it please believe me, I didn't know." "Hey uhm, upside down Johnny Landis."

Zapp sat me down, and I turned around to look at Klaus. "It's Leo, well Leonardo Watch. I really wasn't trying to deceive you, but I'm sorry for lying. You saved my life just now, and I'm great full for It." I said as I bowed to Klaus. "Tell me you saw it didn't you?" "Yes."

"HUH, THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE THAT ATTACK WAS WAY TO FAST FOR A HUMAN EYE TO REGISTER." Klaus held his hand up to stop Zapp from talking. "You don't exactly have human eyes though do you Leo, I'm gonna take a guess here, but it's related to that something that you need to know right?" Klaus asked. "It happened about 6 months ago.

~story time~

"Enough Leo, we are right on the edge of Hellsalems lot. Why are you taking pictures of your sister." "I'm just kinda tired hearing about that place." "It was made with magic, whatever happens here old adventures foto journalists spirit." Lay off will ya'. Just stop moving around and let me finish Michella'." **There was reason I was so eerie that day. My sister've been born disabled and was unable to walk. It was common knowledge that miracles occured in the Hellsalems lot all the time. All though the never said it, I knew my parents were desperate for one of these miracles to happen to restore her legs, and that's what annoyed me so much. Them clinging to what felt like a fantasy."** Suddenly the sky turned dark. "That's when it happened it materialised right in front of us." "You must choose, which one of you to will bear witness." **"We didn't know what it meant, but we did understand what it did left unsaid, the one who would not witness, well they would no longer need their eyesight." "So that means if you can still see you must have sacrificed your own sister, you little dick back." Zapp said as he again had lifted me off the ground and was shaking me in the air. I started to sob. "I-I couldn't move, I just- I just froze, the whole time. I'm such- I'M SUCH A COWARD."** **I dropped my camera.** "If you must then take it from me." Michella said. She turned around to look at the creature. _"If you must then take my sight from me."_

~story time over.~

By now I was crying really much. Then someone shot around us. "ATTENTION THIS IS THE JLPD SWAT TEAM. LIE DOWN ON THE GROUND PUT YOU HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD AND CROSS YOU ANKLES. THIS IS A STATE OF EMERGENCY FOLLOW INSTRUCTIONS OR WE WILL SHOOT. ATTENTION THIS IS THE JLPD." "Looks like we got company." Zapp said. "You don't think they're gonna try and pin all this crap on us do you?" "Leonardo. This abilities that you've obtained I understand them and everything you can do with them. And knowing what I know about them I'd like to make a deal with you if you're interested. I believe that this ability of yours could be the key to resolving this entire situation. Therefore I'd like you to work with us, and if you're willing to work with us we'll do what we can to help you find out what you would like to know." "So you're saying."

"That's right. Welcome to Libra for real this time." The cop robots jumped out from the helicopter and surrounded us. "Zapp. Let me handle things here." Klaus said and patted Zapp on his shoulder. "I need you and Leonardo on the street hunting down the real threat. And you'll need your strength for that fight. By the way there's one thing that I'd like you to reconsider Leonardo, in no way are you a coward. You want proof, despite the last ten minutes you still standing right there. If a man can acknowledge the adversity in the path before him and yet he still struggles toward the light then his spirit can't be broken." Klaus said as he went towards the cop robots his weapon activated, surrounding him with light. "I'm about to use my Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique, so stand back. Form 11: Wirbelstrum!" Klaus said as he lashed at the robots. "Now go, first thing first. Let us save the world."

Zapp and I were riding his motorcycle. "Zapp, are you sure shooting the monkey is a good idea?" "The monkey's the gate we've gotta destroy!" "But that monkey didn't split in two!" "Huh!" "It was different from the robber! It didn't get split by the Gate."

"The hell?" Zapp's phone rang. "Yeah?" "The monkey's heading your way! The Gate is about to reappear again, so be careful!" Suddenly the monkey was there and the Gate reappeared again. I was thrown a few meters away. When I looked up I saw the most of the area ruined, including the diner. "VIVIAN!" I yelled when I saw her light under a pile of what used to be one of the walls in the diner. "Leo! You're all right! Thank goodness. You have to get out of here. That monster could attack again at any minute! Leo!" Vivian said as she saw that I didn't move from my spot. I stood up and turned away from Vivian. "Wait for me. I promise I'll be back." I said as I walked away. "After all, I haven't washed those dishes yet!" Suddenly the monster crashed down a few feet away from me, Zapp came from the side and saved from getting cut into a half. "Zapp." "I'm surprised that you're still here. I was betting you'd run away!" The monster was still missing its other half. "Hey, can you move?" "Yes…" "We're gonna end this before the Gate appears again.

I'll hold off the big guy. You do something about that damn monkey!" I looked at the gun in my hands. "I don't know what just happened to you… But it looks like you're in the zone now. That determined look on your face suits you. Let's go. We can't waste this chance. Star-Style Blood Arts, Blade Form #1: Blade Of Flame." A blade of blood materialised into Zapp's hand. I took my glasses on. "Hurry up, you piece of shit!" Zapp said as he strike at the Beast at a incredible speed, He sliced right through it. While I ran the beast materialised itself together behind me. 'Oh no… I'm not gonna make it.'

"Don't you dare stop now, brat." White that he cut the beast with blood whips.

"I didn't give you permission to underestimate me." With that he set fire to the blood whips. I neared the monkey, who still had my camera. 'Please don't open! Please don't open! I need to see through it… with these eyes of mine!' When I opened my eyes I focused on the monkey and started to see into it… it was a parasite thing that was in its fur, I turned of the thing. After that I petted the monkeys head, then I sat down on three ground and took a deep breath. The monkey gave me my camera, and crawled up my arm and sat on my head.

"Hey Leo." Vivian said, she looked kinda beaten and dirty. "What can I get you?" "Um a cup of blended coffee, please. And… I'll be washing those dishes now." I said as I smiled at Vivian. "I was sure you'd take advantage of the chaos to skip out on it." "Hahaha. I'd never do such a thing."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the long wait but here's chapter 2. Enjoy!!!

'It's been nearly a month since I came to this city. My name is Leonardo Watch. I'm an average guy through sheer coincidence, ended up becoming a member of a certain organisation. That organisation's name is Libra. It's a secret society that maintains the balance of worlds in this city, which teems with all manner of monsters, beasts, spirits and the like.'

I drove into an alleyway on my motorcycle. At the end of the alleyway there was a door, and behind that door is Libra. I went into the elevator.

'However, much like the city itself, its operations are shrouded in fog. How many members are there, and what kind of battles do they fight every day? Maybe I'll find that out someday.' The elevator doors opened.

"Today's the day I get the drop on you, boss!" Zapp yelled. He jumped and tried to kick Mr. Klaus. Mr. Klaus blocked the kick, and drove his knee into Zapp's back and his elbow into his stomach.

"Good morning, Leonardo." Klaus said. "That guy always tries to take me down whenever he thinks I'm open... It's all the more annoying given that he's actually trying to kill me."

'For some reason it feels like my heart is pounding out of my chest whenever I'm near Mr. Klaus, I've never felt like this before, I wonder what this feeling is called?'

"Goddamn it!" Zapp said as he was kicking and punching the air.

Then Chain came in through the window and landed on Zapp's face.

She then turned her face and looked at me, and made a greeting sign with her hand. Gilbert who was Klaus's butler was laughing very low.

"I don't get any of this." I said. Sonic who was the monkey that had stolen my camera, was sitting on my shoulder.

KlausxLeo KlausxLeo KlausxLeo*

"I guess I can't take this street today." I was looking at a card that showed were there was most traffic. I was working for a pizzeria, and I was supposed to deliver a pizza. But there was to much traffic on the road that I usually drive, so I had to find another one.

KlausxLeo KlausxLeo KlausxLeo*

I was in the traffic waiting for the street lights to get green so I could drive.

A girl and her older brother was crossing the road they had apparently gotten ice cream,

The girl suddenly falls and her brother crouches down to help her.

But what got my attention were the words the older brother said.

"Don't cry, Michella." It honestly startled me a little bit. The older brother pats his sister on the head.

The lights turn green and I start my motorcycle and drives on.

KlausxLeo KlausxLeo KlausxLeo*

I hurry up to the apartment were I'm supposed to deliver the pizza, I ring on the bell were the name of the one I'm supposed to deliver to stands.

"Yeah?"

"Dogimo's Pizza! Thank you for you order!" I said loud and clear.

"Right" the voice said almost sounding uninterested.

He unlocks the door, and I run up the stairs to deliver the pizza.

When I come up to the door there's loud music coming from the apartment.

I knock 2 times on the door.

"Hi there!" I said to the person that opens the door, but to my horror I find out that it's Zapp, and to top it he's also naked.

'When I get home I'm gonna scrub my eyes out.'

Zapp takes the pizza from me and goes inside his apartment.

"Give it back!" I yell after him.

"Man, this is good. Can't say much for the rest, but Dogimo's cheese is first-rate." Zapp said as he was chewing on a slice of pizza.

"Come on, please! If you're not gonna pay for it, give it back!" I cried out while holding on to his leg, and of course he was just walking as if I weighed nothing.

And to just make my day even worse there was a lady leaning on one of Zapp's, dolls?

"Hey, what's with that kid?" Oh yeah did I mention that she was naked?!

"Did he break in or something?" She asked looking at me. And then to other girls peered out from a red carpet, they were looking questioning at me.

I could feel that I was about to freak out, and then my face got red, not just red but flaming red.

From then on when someone had ordered pizza it was Zapp that jumped-yes he literally jumped-out and he took the pizza from me, it even went as far that he was chasing me around after the pizza, at one point he came from the sewer, he jumped onto my motorcycle while I drived, he kicked me in the face just to get the damn pizza.

KlausxLeo KlausxLeo KlausxLeo*

"I've had enough of this!" Yelled I, "Why do you always turn up wherever I go?!" I was driving on my motorcycle thingy while Zapp was sitting behind me.

"You're the one who keeps following me around pube-head!" Answered the pizza stealer also known as Zapp Renfro. "Come to think of it, could you be a stalker? Should I just kill you now?" Asked he. "Oh..." Zapp said swinging one of his blood whips out after a coin.

"Score!" He said.

"You sure you should be using your battle ability for stuff like that?" I said trying as well as you could with an annoying person behind you to focus on driving.

"Don't be an idiot. Even samurai cut radishes with their sword if they don't got a knife. I saw it on YouTube."

"Is your blood-manipulation ability the same as Mr. Klaus's?" Asked I.

"More or less... the effects differ 'cos we use different styles, though. The boss's style is particularly nasty. For a certain group of people it's their worst nightmare."

"Oh?" 'I didn't think that anybody saw Mr. Klaus like that, I think he's a very nice man though.'

Suddenly I saw a van it looked suspicious at least to me it did so I stopped my motorcycle and looked at the it, it looked different, it looked really different.

"That friggin' hurt! Watch it, dumbass!"

"Mr. Zapp..."

"Eh?"

"What is that?"

"Whaddaya mean, what? It's a dry cleaner's van."

"I see. Is that what it looks like to you?"

I looked at the van again and I saw everything that Zapp didn't.

"Don't tell me you..."

"Yes. That's right. Exactly." I was looking intensely at the van.

When a looked at it I saw a big monster truck/van thingy with a monster on top of it, the most scary though was that what to Zapp represented clothes actually was body, corpses.

"I see something else entirely." A weird looking thing looked at me and Zapp and I quickly started my motorcycle and continued away.

"Hey!" Zapp said.

"We're getting out is here. It looked right at me."

"Sure you're not just feaking out over nothing?"

"Go to hell." Growled I.

I was driving as fast as the other cars would allow me, Zapp was calling someone.

"What's up? Ready to die, bleached baboon?" It was Chain.

"Not on your life, bitch." Answered Zapp. "There's a two-ton dry cleaner's van on Gilda Street. Track it... Yeah, Leo says they look like somethin' else... They gotta be up to somethin' funny if they're using high-level magic to sneak around... No that's not it. The kid's still got all his marbles. Probably... cut it out. He's sittin' right here... hahaha."

Suddenly the motorcycle broke and Zapp and I hit the ground pretty hard, luckily Sonic was alright, Zapp was lying on the ground heavenly bleeding. The weird creature that saw me before was sitting on my broken motorcycle, I quickly turned around shocked.

"It seems you're the only one who can see me, boy" it said in a raspy robotic voice.

"Hey, Shiborobq, this kid can see through your glamours." Sonic were pulling on my jacket while shaking with fear. "This is an important tool of our trade. We can't risk word getting out about it." The creature said completely unaware that Zapp was reaching out to me. Zapp grabbed my jack.

"Copy that. Let's experiment on him, not kill him." The creature took the front of my jacket and lifted me from the ground. It was jumping back into the 'van' and then we were driving away.

KlausxLeo KlausxLeo KlausxLeo*

I was sitting in a dark room with the 'bodies' and the creature.

"So just how much of you is regular old kid, anyway?" Asked it.

I was bound to and stone pole.

"Never mind me! What the hell are you doing?" I said trying to sound as brave as I could even though I knew that I was scared out of my mind. "Are these people alive?"

"They're food. Vacuum-sealed for freshness." Answered the creature.

"What? Eating humans is prohibited under the Chrysler-Galadona Accord!"

"That's why we're going through all this trouble, bonehead."

"KESESESESE. What's going on here?" Another weird looking creature who had what appeared to be hole in his face asked. "No fighting, now." It said while flying around.

"KESESESE." It laughed directly in my face. I banged my head against it.

"You'll never get—" "We'll never get away with this? How do you figure." It said pushing my head back. "I mean you're the only one in town who saw through my glamour. And look where you ended up!" It said while reaching its hands out to me and prying my left eye open. "Oh, my! The eyes of the Gods!"

*Klaus's P.O.V*

I was sitting at my desk while Steven were talking in phone with Chain

"Yeah, got it... Don't worry... It seems you're just outmatched... I mean! We're talking about people who can practically rewrite reality... So, you know... how do I put this? Don't cry, Chain!" Steven was trying to frantically get Chain to calm down.

"Did the car change along the way." Asked Gilbert

"Hmm?" I looked at him, I had been so caught up in the thought about were Leo could be that I almost didn't register his question. "They had magic they fooled even the invisible werewolf, and yet Leo's eyes saw through it." 'I'm worried about him, but it feels like my heart is being ripped out of my chest, What is this feeling?' My hands that were clasped together clenched.

"This is a real hot mess." Said Steven. "For friend and foe alike."

*Leo's P.O.V*

"What an exquisite work of art! I can't wait!" The weird creature said still looking at my eye. "I want to get this job over with so I can devote myself to dissecting you!"

Tears started to well in my eyes because of the lack of blinking. And both of the creatures were laughing maniacally.

KlausxLeo KlausxLeo KlausxLeo*

Sonic were running around in circles at my feet and then he jumped up on my shoulder.

"Sonic... where are we? Where are we driving?"Asked I feeling scared. I then opened my eyes and I could se creatures walking around in a thick fog.

"The fog's thick. In that deep, are we?" I closed my eyes again and leaned my head back.

"I have to tell Mr. Klaus and the others right away." I slammed my foot down on the ground in frustration and Sonic got a shock. "This is embarrassing. The only thing I've done is wait for them to rescue me. It's like I haven't changed at all."

'I have to... I have to do something about this myself.' "After all I'm a member of Libra now!... But what the hell am I supposed to do? I don't have any special battle techniques! I'm just a normal, wimpy human with good eyes!" I said while kicking my legs violently down on the ground. "My eyes!"

KlausxLeo KlausxLeo KlausxLeo*

I had my eyes fully open and I was trying to give them hallucinations, so far it looked like it worked. "Whoa! What the hell is this?" "A monkey's appeared right before our eyes!"

Sonic was doing weird movements.

*Klaus's P.O.V*

We were walking down to the car.

"Right. Zapp is extending a long, thin tendril of blood to follow the invisible Otherworld vehicle." Steven was explaining to Chain what Zapp was doing. Apparently Leo wasn't at the hospital I also had a feeling that he wouldn't be there, and now Zapp is doing everything in his power to help even though he's at the hospital. "That's where the transfused blood is going. Frankly, it's a superhuman feat. Yeah, he doesn't usually act like it, but to tell the truth, the guy's a prodigy. Thing is, it takes so much focus that he can't so anything else while the car still moving."

*Leo's P.O.V*

"You damned brat!" I quickly looked up. "What the hell did you do? And what's with the monkey?" The one who kidnapped were by the sound of it really angry.

*Klaus's P.O.V*

We were sitting in th car and were almost ready to drive. 'Please hold out Leonardo'

"But they'll stop eventually." Steven finished his conversation with Chain. The garage door opened and Gilbert speeded up. We were driving full speed through the city.

Steven had explained to Chain that when Zapp sits up and ignites the blood line Chain has to follow it no matter what it takes, we will track Chain and take the shortest route to her.

*Leo's P.O.V*

"Enough! You're too much of a pain." Said my kidnapper. "All we need is your eyes, so die!"

'Yep I definitely pissed him of', I thought while he was strangling me.

*Klaus's P.O.V*

"Psych yourself up. No matter how deep they are in the Otherworld, I promise we'll get to them." Steven was still talking in the phone. "We'll show them what happens to people who cross us. They stuck out their tongues and screwed us over, so we'll give them a heaping helping of terror in return."

*Leo's P.O.V*

I was struggling to breathe but "Say your prayers... assholes..." What was I got out.

"Huh?" They asked in union. I was looking at them while displaying a little smirk.

"Don't blame me if you spew out you insides." I opened my eyes fully and was distracting them from seeing. "You flat-eyed bastards!" I mixed their eyesights together with got the car to crash.

*Klaus's P.O.V*

Gilbert follow Chain and when we got there we saw that the car had crashed. The monster that where on top of it moved forward to attack us, Steven stopped it with one of his eyes techniques, and I was fast forward. "Give him everything you've got, Klaus!"

There were a feeling in my chest it felt possessive I guess that knowing Leo was in that vehicle was the reason, but why was I feeling this way, why? "Brain Grid Style Blood Martial Arts Form 111: Kreuzvernichterlanze!" The 'Otherworld' creature that had stood ready to attack me was shaking with fear when he saw my battle techniques. I slammed my blood weapon down on him.

KlausxLeo KlausxLeo KlausxLeo*

"We found nineteen missing persons and captured three dimwits and one vehicle in violation of the treaty. Though they're mostly in pieces. But I'd say those are fine results, wouldn't you?" Asked Steven. "More importantly, you brought a level of magic we didn't even know about to light today. This is huge." We were at the hospital visiting Leonardo his whole body were wrapped in bandages. "People everywhere are trembling with fear. Both on this side and in the Otherworld. Everything's wrapped up! Congratulations!" Exclaimed Steven. We could hear Leonardo mumbling but no one understood a word of it since his whole face also were bandaged. "Well done, young man! Trying to escape by yourself took guts. You've proven yourself a valuable team member. But we can't forget Zapp's magnificent feat either. Did you arrange for him to guard you from the beginning?" Asked Steven.

"No, actually..."

*Flashback*

"Gimme a break, Boss. If you're that worried, keep an eye on him yourself. Baby sitting ain't part of my job."

*Flashback end*

"And so, in his usual fashion, he promptly refused.im afraid this is all my fault." I said feeling guilty.

"Hahahahahaha. Klaus, you could stand to be a little craftier at winning over people's hearts and minds. Did you really think Zapp would just agree to a straight request like that?"

*Leo's P.O.V*

'So that's it. I get it now. He did all that for me. Thank you, Mr. Zapp. Thank you. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED ME TO THINK, YOU JACKASS?!'

KlausxLeo KlausxLeo KlausxLeo*

"We'll keep an eye on you for a few more days, and then you'll be discharged. Congratulations." Said the doctor. "Thanks."

KlausxLeo KlausxLeo KlausxLeo*

I was sitting outside and taking pictures with my camera whil Sonic was sitting on my head. I saw something weird and decided to walk over I walked by some bushes and came to a pathway, and then I was at a cemetery.

"What is this place." I asked myself not expecting anyone to be there. "A cemetery at a hospital? That's morbid."

"Hahahaha. You're right. That's why nobody but me ever comes here." I looked up to see a girl sitting on an enormous gravestone. "But don't you think it's pointless to live in fear of death?" Asked she "I mean, everyone's gonna die sometime, so why do people turn a blind eye to it? Or perhaps... they think it doesn't apply to them because they aren't going to die. Which kind are you, Leonardo Watch?" I opened my eyes to look at her.

"Who are you?" Asked I. "I'm White! I'm a ghost. Let's be friends, Leonardo!" I sweat dropped at that sentence.


End file.
